The 4 Suits of Anarchy
The 4 Suits of Anarchy is one of the world's largest biker gangs that is known to have 4 different branches, all involved in criminal activity. The gang was formed back in 1968 when they were all separate gangs, battling against a common enemy and that enemy was the Hell's Children, so they banded together as one gang to battle the Children at their own game. By 1998, the Suits were in the city of Detroit after the destruction of Raccoon City, killing off Zombies one by one. By 2009, the Suits were battling both the Children and zombies from left to right, but they managed to take them out. 'The Suits' Each suit has their own line of work, each one is involved in criminal activity and make profit off of what they make or sell. Every member of each branch *'Spades:' The Spades Suit is the branch of the gang that involves itself in dealing with others and other biker gangs. They are mainly the ones in charge of the whole operation and if anyone of their members turn on them, they would be killed. Usually once someone is a member of the Spades, they're members for life. *'Clubs:' The Clubs Suit is the branch of the gang that involves itself in the drug smuggling and distribution buisness. They are usually the ones who make big money while on the street. *'Diamonds:' The Diamonds Suit is the branch of the gang involved in the smuggling and selling of weaponry in the black market. They usually get both ammunition, attachments and other things needed as well for their stock so they can make big money. *'Hearts:' The Hearts Suit is the branch that involves themselves in both the smaller gangs and prostitution within the country. They usually have connections throughout the Mafia in order to keep themselves working and making money. 'Future Suits' The 4 Suits remain a neutral party in the year 2037 and hate both the New World Alliance and the Umbrella Corporation alike. The Hell's Children are still one of their enemies as well 'Weapons & Equipment' 'Pistols, Revolvers & SMGs' *Beretta 92 *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *Beretta M1934 *Beretta M1935 *Beretta M1951 *Beretta 93R *Beretta 93R Auto 9 *Beretta Cheetah *Browning Hi-Power *Colt M1911 *Colt 1903 *Colt 1851 Navy *Colt Single Action Army *Colt Python *Colt Official Police *Colt Anaconda *Smith & Wesson Model 29 *Smith & Wesson Model 500 *Smith & Wesson Model 460 *Heckler & Koch USP *Heckler & Koch USP MATCH *Heckler & Koch UMP *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Heckler & Koch P7 *Heckler & Koch VP70 *TMP/MP9 *MP40 *MP18 *MP99 *Glock 17 *Glock Pistol *Walther PP *Walther P22 *Walther P38 *Walther P99 *Desert Eagle *AMT Auto Mag .44 *FN Five-Seven *FN P90 *FN FNP *Mauser HSc *Mauser C96 *Madsen M-50 *Nambu Pistol *Thompson Submachine Gun *Sterling Submachine Gun *Sten Mk.2 *TDI Vector *Vektor SP1 *Uzi *MAC-10 *PPSH-41 *Tokarev TT-33 *P08 Luger *Makarov PM 'Assault, Battle & Sniper Rifles' *Colt M-16 *M4 *Browning Automatic Rifle *STG-44 *STG-45 *STG-99 *STG-173u *Haenel MKb-42 *Walther MKb-42 *AK-47 *AK-74 *AKMSU *VZ. 58 *Adler-Jager AP-74 *AR-15 *AR-18 *Heckler & Koch G36 *Heckler & Koch G3 *M14 *Ruger Mini-14 *FN CAL *FN FAL *Kar98k *Mosin Nagant 1891 *Gewehr 43 *FG-42 *Enfield L85 *FAMAS *Steyr AUG *IMI Tavor TAR-21 *IMI Galil *Adaptive Combat Rifle *FN F2000 *FN SCAR *M-41A Pulse Rifle *Folsom M5A2 *SR-37 *SR-25 *M8A1 *XM8 *M1903 Springfield *M1 Garand *HIW VSK *Stoner 63 *M1A1 Carbine *Savage Model 99 *Winchester Model 1873 *Winchester Model 1892 *Winchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" 'Shotguns & Machine Guns' *Ithaca 37 *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 590 *Mossberg 930 *Remington 870 *Remington 1100 *Remington 1740 *Remington 700 *Winchester Model 1887 *Winchester Model 1897 *Browning M2 *Browning M1917 *Browning M1919A4 *MG-34 *MG-42 *M-60 *M-249 *M-240 *Dillon/Aero M-134 Minigun Category:Biker Gangs Category:Factions Category:Female Character Category:Male Character Category:Mr.Secord Category:The 4 Suits of Anarchy